


Nightmare

by pinoak



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Depiction of Suicide, Hurt No Comfort, If You Know Anything About These Two You Know What’s Coming, M/M, Mentions of Blood, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinoak/pseuds/pinoak
Summary: It was like a nightmare.One where you want to scream, but you just can’t.
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (implied)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is *extremely* short, but I'm pretty sure I crammed as much angst into 300 words as is humanly possible (for me at least). 
> 
> The first time I write Gears and it’s depressing as all get out. I am sorry.
> 
> — Happy Valentines Day, loves

It was like a nightmare.

One where you want to scream, but you just  can’t.

You want to cry, but you can’t.

You want to just do  _ something_.

_ But you can’t._

That was the best way he could describe it in an analogy - to be able to _feel_ everything but _express_ nothing.

_ A nightmare.  _

And staring down at the body of his assistant – of Iceberg –  _ of Julian_, he so desperately wishes that it were just that...

He doesn’t know why he even bothered checking for a pulse – the spatter of blood that pooled around his white hair like a halo was a rather telling indicator that he’d find nothing.

And the moment he touches his skin, he knows.

Under normal circumstances, when a person has been dead for some time, their body grows cold.  But he has grown so accustomed to his subzero body temperature that anything above that feels so unnaturally _warm_ on him.

And he stays there for a moment, thumb pressed to his wrist, trying his best not to look at the dried blood that streaked his too-pale face...

... _At the gun still held loosely in his other limp hand._

He wants to scream. He wants to cry. He wants to curse himself and everyone else for _not noticing this sooner_ – for _not_ _doing anything sooner. _

He wants to do something –  _ anything_.

_ But he can’t. _

All he can do is make the call down to administration. Inform them of what happened. Follow the protocols like anybody else. _Robotically_. _Emotionlessly_. _Emptily_.

He smooths the blood-soaked note in his hands. All the while, everything in him is _screaming_.

But _he_ can’t.

So he just takes one final look at Julian, and he tries to remember the man that he was. Remember the sound of his voice... _Remember_ _ anything other than the sight of him lying broken on the floor._

Dr. Gears wants nothing more than to just wake up from this nightmare...

_ But he can’t.  _


End file.
